


Love you too

by ScarletPotter



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute Ending, Fluffy Ending, Irondad, Peter Parker is Spiderman, Protective Tony Stark, THIS IS A PLATONIC SHIP, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, WOO, peter parker gets shot, tagging is not my thing as you can clearly see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 06:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPotter/pseuds/ScarletPotter
Summary: Peter gets shot and it's Dad!Tony to the rescue.





	Love you too

Peter exhaled softly as he lifted up his mask to rub his eyes. As much as it was fun to patrol Queens and occasionally Manhattan as the local, neighborhood-friendly Spiderman, it sure was exhausting. So far he stopped five burglaries, jeez, people these days were really obsessed with stealing. Last time he checked his Instagram, it wasn’t a trend or a meme. 

He sat in silence, swinging his legs under the ledge of the building. He didn’t worry about the possibility of falling, he was Spiderman, he stuck, and clung to any given surface. It was all in the name. 

He was sitting for about five minutes when his Spidey senses picked up on screaming. _Duty always calls._ He quickly got to his feet and threw out webs as he swung to the location of the scream. 

From above he could see the gunman aiming a gun to a woman as he yelled for her to give him something. _Jeez, people and stealing! Better get ol’ Cap to make another PSA on stealing._

He swooped down below cracking a joke, “Why steal when you can do your civic duty and pay taxes?” He ordered the frightened woman, “Get out of here!” The woman took off, clearly not needing to be told twice. 

Peter shot webs at the man, trying to get him stuck to the wall where he couldn’t do any harm. But the man kept dodging his webs. Peter sighed, out of all the criminals he dealt with, one in every twenty put up the classic “dodging Spiderman’s webbing so I can get away with breaking the law”. Peter sighed, “You know this would be so much easier if you put the gun down and we could talk things out, y’know, man to man, dude to dude.” 

The gunman shouted back, “Hell no! So I could go to jail? Not today Spiderman!” He aimed his gun and before Peter knew it, a bullet was sent flying in his direction. Too absorbed with the fact that the man had tried to shoot him, he missed the bullet piercing through his suit into his suit. 

Suddenly he was on the floor. And his side hurt. A lot. KAREN spoke, “Peter, you have just been shot. Alerting Mister Stark.” Just before he could reply with some smartass comment he quickly froze because KAREN had Mister Stark on the screen. KAREN spoke, “Peter had been shot and require immediate aid. It appears the bullet is lodged in a muscle and if doesn’t get help quickly the muscle will heal around the bullet. Which I’ve been told is very painful.” Peter isn’t paying attention to what KAREN is saying, more focused on the fact that he’s been shot. 

Tony eyes the teenager with worry, he’s too quiet for someone who just got shot. Hell, his kid was shot. He asked gently, “Kid, buddy you okay?” Peter noticed that Tony has gone quiet, which meant that he said something and is waiting for a response. He takes note of the concern etched through his features, “Mister Stark? ‘M never been shot before.” His voice sounds distant but keeps speaking, “Hurts a lot.” Tony nods, speaking quickly, “I got your location. I’ll be there in five.” Just as the older man is about to hang up Peter speaks quickly as if he’s about to panic, “Mister Stark please stay on the line.” He confesses after a moment, “Scared.” Tony nods gently, trying to ignore his heart swelling because this kid is way too pure for this world. And the world gives him such crap. “Sure thing buddy.”

Sticking true to his promise, Peter hears the soft landing of metalized boots in according to KAREN’S timer, exactly five minutes. Tony gently lifts the mask just above Peter’s eyebrows making sure he’s okay and hasn’t disassociated. Tony runs his fingers over a patch of skin on Peter’s cheek, “Bud you still with me?” Peter lightly nods, but his eyes still have a spaced out look. Tony holds Peter’s face by the chin getting him back into reality. Once he’s back Peter breathes out a thank you. Tony waves it off, slowly and carefully scooping up his kid. 

The flight back to Avengers Tower is quiet as Tony keeps his eyes trained on the boy whose eyelids are threatening to shut close. “Stay with me, buddy.” Once they land Tony wastes no time in getting Peter to the medbay where already the finest doctors await their patient. 

Tony is about to leave when he feels a tugging on his wrist and turns back to see Peter with a scared expression on his face. Peter whispers, “Scared. Please stay with me.” Tony nods with a fatherly smile on his face because he can’t deny Peter that. He can’t deny him anything. So he pulls up a chair next to him, one hand intertwined with him, and using his other hand to brush Peter’s curls, something that always calms the teenager down when he’s scared or worked up, or really at any time during the day. 

He also remembers that Peter’s afraid of needles. He directs Peter’s attention away from the needle back to him. “Eyes on me kiddo. Or I’ll pull a Tinker Bell on you, I’ll disappear if you don’t give me any attention.” Peter nervously laughed fear flashing in his chocolate-colored irises. He weakly spoke, “That’s a big needle.” Tony nodded, carding his hair, “But you’re still bigger. But let’s not do ratios now.” He feels Peter tense as the needle gets closer, too close for the Spiderling’s liking. Tony spoke, “Kiddo, it’s alright. You’re doing great. The scary part is almost over. Doing real good bud.”

As the needle does it’s job to make the teenage Spider sleepy Peter smiles as he replied, “Thanks. Love you Dad.”

Tony utterly shocked replied, “Love you too bud.”

  



End file.
